Being In Love With Two
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Arthur found himself stressing over how to acurately respond to the two that had asked him out as he loved them both yet feared their potential judgement towards that. FrUK/SpUK three way relationship.


It didn't seem right to be drawn to two people at once.

Arthur was terrified over what this would all mean when he found himself drawn in and attracted to two different people; one of which he'd grown up with and knew for years and the other was one who'd he'd really only met recently.

Either way, he fought tooth and nail with both of them which may have stemmed from his fear or nervousness in regards to having feelings for two different men or may be it was just how he'd reacted and behaved with them before more romantic feelings kicked in and changed things for him.

Right now, he wished it wasn't so as he was standing before Antonio moments after receiving a text from Francis; both of the men that he'd fallen for wanted him to go out with whichever man was doing the asking at the moment.

The simple though vastly flirtatious text from Francis wanted Arthur to go out with him, and Antonio's nervous question that wanted the same thing though directed towards himself not Francis conflicted each other it seemed in Arthur's eyes as he wanted them both so much that he really didn't know what to say.

"Antonio, Francis." He cut off the Spaniard with his indecisive mumbling caused by his nervous disposition.

"Francis? Are you two dating?" The crushed look that hit the Spaniard right that second killed Arthur internally whether he knew how it did so or not.

"No, we are not." Arthur muttered honestly though he was unsure of where to go from here.

"Why did you say his name then?" Antonio looked cautious as he slowly treaded these waters.

"I-he, bloody asked me out!" Arthur fretted unsure of his own answer more than ever.

"Do you like him?" Antonio asked with the hopeless look of a kicked puppy; the guilt was there too.

"I-" How should he respond since he liked them both far more than he should?

"You?" Antonio prompted as if he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why would I like the bloody frog?" Arthur acknowledged suddenly that he had stuttered over that age old nickname that he had bestowed upon Francis.

"You like him, don't you?" Antonio's crushed look was accompanied by slight footsteps away, and Arthur suddenly wished that he had the right words to say.

"W-wait." He finally muttered far too late for Antonio to hear him.

Arthur stared blankly ahead of himself as if waiting for Antonio to just reappear like an apparition of sorts.

His gaze turned to his phone only to not answer Francis's text as he just couldn't now.

Arthur well knew that he should be able to love just one of the men that had claimed his heart yet he couldn't.

He missed the way that Antonio would show up, lean casually on the locker beside Arthur's though the locker actually belonged to a kid named Feliciano something or other; Arthur didn't know him as Feliciano tended to avoid the Brit as much as he can as if fearful of him for one reason or another.

Francis still texted Arthur pretty constantly though the concern and worry there were obvious as Francis hadn't received a response since the other day before he asked Arthur out via text.

Arthur couldn't work up the heart or the nerve to agree to date Francis or Antonio if he couldn't have both, and it felt as if it were killing him.

The British man ignored his American friend that was prattling on and on about how love was about taking these chances as if he spent way too much time with Francis, or he had spent way too long listening to the sappy love songs that Arthur knew Feliks lended to the American pretty regularly.

He couldn't help but wish that things were different as it seemed far too easy for Alfred and Kiku in terms of the fact that they only liked each other as opposed to one or both of them liking someone new that returned their feelings as well.

Two plus one had never seemed to equal a healthy and long lasting relationship to Arthur's knowledge as their was too much room for jealousy and hatred once two became three.

A nasty voice inside his head promised that things could and possibly will work out as Francis and Antonio were best friends and could fairly understand each other's feelings for the Brit yet the fear of rejection, hatred, or ruining a strong friendship ran rampant through Arthur's heart and mind.

"Arthur, mon Angleterre. Why have you been ignoring my texts?" Francis cooed in Arthur's ears and laced an arm around the British man's waist as if holding a strong in bond lover closer towards himself.

Arthur grumbled incoherently under his own breath yet he refused to speak up louder or to answer Francis's question that felt too much like a jab though it wasn't.

"Arthur's been ignoring your texts?" Antonio had asked in surprise as he stared over at the far too adorable to be real Brit in Francis's hands though Arthur shown no sign of wanting or refusing to be there.

"He's unawesomely leading you both on, is he?" Gilbert finally added to the conversation with ease as if just waiting for this opportunity to do so.

"No, I'm not." Arthur had no way that he could think up of answering other than this one as he knew not how to approach the topic of loving both Antonio and Francis in a way that wouldn't embarrass him or infuriate his love interests.

"What are you doing then, mon amour?" Francis asked, and the hurt was made far too clear in Francis's eyes for Arthur not to feel his heart shatter at seeing it there.

"I'm, I'm. well, I can't explain it." Arthur was nothing if not stubborn in his confusion of how to express his self and his feelings to the two men that he most wanted in the world.

"Arthur." Antonio muttered, and his voice sent a world of pain along with it with the way that it whined and cracked and broke fully with his very real pain.

"I-I like or love you both." He left no names along with it though the both seemed to make it quite clear who he meant.

"Really?" Antonio looked much more like an excited puppy now rather than a kicked one as he hugged Arthur in his all encompasing love and joy for the Brit.

"Yes." Arthur muttered the word which became scarcely more than a whisper yet both Francis and Antonio seemed to have heard it.

Francis stepped forward beside the Spaniard and pecked Arthur's cheek gently, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I couldn't." Arthur muttered, wondering now if jealousy had been an adequate enough reason to not confess to the two of them before.

"I can't ever stop loving you." Antonio murmured as he kissed the Brit's unclaimed cheek and smiled at him.

"I can share if it's with Antonio though only Antonio as I would rather have you all to myself. I trust Antonio not to snatch you away from me forever." Francis smiled at the Brit and kissed Arthur just barely beside his lips as it was very close to touching Arthur's lips.

"How come?" Arthur was startled by all of this as he'd never imagined that the two men that he had been crushing on for so long would be able to share their time with each other and Arthur for the relationship to work.

"I love you too much to cause you that kind of pain." Was the response that Arthur had received from the both of them.

He felt a smile creep on to his face and actually held his new boyfriends closely as he could never imagine giving up such sweet and loving people that had put up with his polyamorous feelings and had loved and cared for him enough for that to not to change their minds about him.

Sure, they'd have bumps in the road as all couples had, but at least they wanted to listen and work out every issue and loved each other enough to overcome any issue together regardless of how difficult the issue was.

Love can express devotion and loyalty in a way that seems impossible with out every twist and turn and difficulty that life throws people's ways.

Arthur could now live with out that nervous fear of will they understand him and his feelings; it was the sweetest gift and relief that Arthur had ever felt or received that they understood enough to not harshly judge him or throw him away.

He was happier with them like this even if it may seem that their relationship teetered on a thin edge as he truly did love; love is a beautiful thing that has the power to spread joy and warmth somewhere where it may have seemed locked away from.

I love you was such a simple phrase with a more powerful message than many realized; Arthur realized this as time continued to turn and pass, and his life grew out in different ways based off of his personal decisions.

He had chosen them or had to have regardless of anything that would and could come their way.

He loved them.


End file.
